The present invention relates to a connector comprising a plug element and a socket element which can be detachably connected to the plug element, for connection of a transmission line to at least one sensor.
The invention moreover relates to a socket element of a connector which can be detachably connected to the plug element of the connector, the connector being used to connect a transmission line to at least one sensor.
Furthermore, this invention relates to the plug element of a connector which can be detachably connected to the socket element of the connector, the connector being used to connect a transmission line to at least one sensor.
Finally, this invention also relates to a process for signal transmission between the plug element of a connector and the socket element of the connector which can be detachably connected to the plug element. Additionally a transmission line can be connected to at least one sensor by means of the connector.
The plug element can be assigned to at least one sensor and the socket element to the transmission line. Alternatively at least one sensor however can also be provided with a socket element, the transmission line then being assigned to the plug element.
A transmission line which is connected via a connector to at least one sensor is used to transmit a measurement signal from one sensor and/or for transmission of a power supply signal for the sensor. In the connectors known from the prior art, the measurement signals and/or the power supply signals are transmitted by means of an electrically conductive connection between the socket element and the plug element via the connector. To be able to establish an electrically conductive connection between the socket element and the plug element of the connector, on the socket element and on the plug element, there must be electrical contact elements of an electrically conductive material which come into contact with one another when the socket element and the plug element are connected to one another.
Especially when a connector is used in a moist or chemically corrosive environment, high demands must be imposed on the connector with respect to tightness and electrical insulation properties. The penetration of moisture, dust or dirt particles and corrosive substances for example could lead to a short circuit between the electrical contact elements of the connector or to corrosion of the contact elements. Reliable measurement by evaluation of the measurement signal and/or reliable supply of at least one sensor with electric power is thus adversely affected or even becomes impossible.
Therefore the object of this invention is to connect a transmission line by means of a connector to at least one sensor such that moisture, dust or dirt particles and corrosive substances cannot adversely affect the signal transmission properties via the connector.
To achieve this object, the invention, proceeding from the connector of the initially mentioned type, proposes that the connector has means for implementing contactless signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element.
The connector of the present invention can be used to connect a transmission line to a single sensor or to a measurement means with several sensors. Via the connector, a power supply signal can be transmitted to the sensor or to the measurement means with several sensors, as can a measurement signal from the sensor or several measurement signals from the measurement means. The connector can be used for pH, pressure, temperature, cloudiness, chloride, oxygen, conductivity and any other sensors.
Contactless signal transmission can be accomplished in different ways. Thus, for example, optical, inductive or capacitive signal transmission are conceivable. To do this, in the socket element and the plug element of the connector there must be a suitable means for implementation of the corresponding contactless signal transmission.
The plug element can be assigned to at least one sensor and the socket element to the transmission line. Alternatively, at least one sensor however can also be provided with a socket element, the transmission line then being assigned to the plug element.
To connect the transmission line to at least one sensor, the plug element is plugged into the socket element in the conventional manner. When the socket element and the plug element are plugged together there is however no electrically conductive connection between the contact elements of the socket element and the contact elements of the plug element, as in the prior art. Rather, by plugging the plug element and socket element into one another the means for accomplishing contactless signal transmission in the socket element and the plug element are moved into a defined position relative to one another so that reliable contactless signal transmission can takes place via the connector.
Since no electrical contact elements need be routed out of the socket element and the plug element, the socket element and plug element can be completely sealed to the outside. Even if the seal between the socket element and plug element cannot completely prevent the penetration of moisture, dust or dirt particles and corrosive substances, the penetrating substances cannot penetrate into the socket element itself or the plug element itself. When the socket element and plug element are plugged into one another a gap can form between the socket element and the plug element. Moisture, dust or dirt particles and corrosive substances which have penetrated into this gap have almost no effect on the signal transmission behavior between the socket element and the plug element and do not adversely affect contactless signal transmission.
With the connector of the present invention, a connection of one transmission line to at least one sensor can be accomplished, in which moisture, dust or dirt particles and corrosive substances do not adversely affect transmission behavior. The connector as claimed in the invention can furthermore prevent leakage currents between at least one sensor and a measuring transducer connected to the end of the transmission line by metallic isolation. The use of an equipotential bonding line or similar means can be abandoned. Moreover the plug element as claimed in the invention is protected especially against explosion. Another advantage of the connector as claimed in the invention is the possibility of a uniform, i.e. completely enclosed, configuration of the plug and socket housing. In this way higher mechanical strength can be achieved.
According to one advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the connector has means for accomplishing inductive signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element has a first coil element with the first part of a ferrite core transformer and the socket element has a second coil element with the second part of the ferrite core transformer. The measurement signals or power supply signals to be transmitted via the connector are transmitted with certain frequencies. The measurement signal of a sensor can first be amplified and then converted into a frequency-analogous signal. The measurement signal is then transmitted with a certain frequency inductively to the transmission line and further to the measuring transducer. The power supply signal can likewise be transmitted with a certain frequency via the connector and can be used for power supply of the means for accomplishing inductive signal transmission and of at least one sensor. The core material and the models of the transformer influence the transmitted power of the connector. The choice of a suitable core material and a suitable model of the transformer can be sensor-specific and application-specific and it can be made with consideration of costs.
Advantageously, in the plug element and socket element there is at least one filter each for separation of the measurement signal from one sensor and of a power supply signal for the one sensor or for each sensor.
According to one alternative advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the connector has means for accomplishing signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element. Optical signal transmission can take place in any frequency range, with visible or invisible light.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element and the socket element have housing areas of a material which is optically transmissive at least for the frequency range which is relevant to signal transmission.
The optically transmissive areas are advantageously located facing one another when the plug element and the socket element are connected to one another. Thus the optical signals for signal transmission can be easily transmitted from the socket element to the plug element and vice versa.
The plug element preferably has one transmitting or receiving element of at least one optical coupler and the socket element has a receiving and transmitting element of at least one optical coupler, which element is assigned to the transmitting or receiving element.
According to still another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element has means for accomplishing capacitive signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element. Advantageously, the plug element has a first capacitive body of a capacitor and the socket element has a second capacitive body of a capacitor. In the simple case the capacitive bodies are made for example as plates of a plate capacitor, the plug element and the socket element each having one plate.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element or socket element assigned to the sensor or to each sensor has an operational amplifier. The operational amplifier amplifies the measurement signal of one sensor or each sensor before it is transmitted via the connector by contactless signal transmission.
According to another preferred embodiment of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element or socket element assigned to the sensor or each sensor has a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) for converting the measurement signal of the sensor into a frequency-analogous signal. The voltage-controlled oscillator converts the measurement signal of the sensor before contactless signal transmission into a frequency-analogous signal. Therefore, a voltage measurement signal is not transmitted, but a frequency-analogous signal is transmitted, which is much less susceptible to interference than the voltage measurement signal.
The object of the invention is furthermore achieved proceeding from the socket element of a connector of the initially mentioned type by the socket element having means for implementing contactless signal transmission to the plug element which interact with the corresponding means of the plug element.
According to one advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the socket element has means for implementing inductive signal transmission to the plug element.
According to another advantageous development of this invention it is proposed that the socket element has means for accomplishing optical signal transmission to the plug element.
According to another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the socket element has means for accomplishing capacitive signal transmission to the plug element.
The object of this invention is furthermore achieved proceeding from the plug element of a connector of the initially mentioned type by the plug element having means for implementing contactless signal transmission to the socket element, which means interact with the corresponding means of the socket element.
According to one advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element has means for implementing inductive signal transmission to the socket element.
According to another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element has means for accomplishing optical signal transmission to the socket element.
According to another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that the plug element has means for accomplishing capacitive signal transmission to the socket element.
Finally, the object of this invention is achieved proceeding from the process for signal transmission of the initially mentioned type by signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element being accomplished without contact.
According to one advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element is accomplished inductively.
According to another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element is accomplished optically.
According to still another advantageous development of this invention, it is proposed that signal transmission between the plug element and the socket element is accomplished capacitively.